1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescence display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 4262902 B discloses an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter referred to as EL) display device of a top emission system with color filter. This publication discloses that a light emitting element layer of the organic EL display device emits a white light in all of pixels, and a color filter layer is formed on a transparent sealing member as a color element. Also, a light blocking member is arranged in a gap (sealed space) between an element substrate and the transparent sealing member, and light leakage is prevented between the pixels.
When a structure of a top emission type is applied to the EL display device, particularly, in a high-definition or small-sized display device in which the individual pixels are fine, because dimensions of sizes of the pixels and thickness of a color filter are relatively close to each other, there arises such a problem that light emission occurring in a white organic EL layer is propagated in a space between an insulating substrate and a sealing substrate, or in a resin layer, and enters adjacent pixels to generate color mixture. A structure disclosed in JP 4262902 B is configured to solve the above problem. However, this structure suffers from problems that process costs for forming a light blocking wall are required, the light blocking wall narrow in a width is difficult to form in the high-definition or small-sized display device, and an aperture ratio is lessened.